<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the evening quiet by papercrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676342">in the evening quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrow/pseuds/papercrow'>papercrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercrow/pseuds/papercrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>discussions on otherworldly body modifications and masala cheese toasties</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the evening quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you magnus archives for compelling me to write 400 words of soft mlm nonsense at 5 am. posting because you can never have too much safehouse content</p><p>feedback is always appreciated, I'm not much of a writer usually</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do miss the brown eyes sometimes," Martin said.</p><p>Jon's eyes crinkled as he laughed, glinting faintly green in the darkness. He did not blink; Martin privately suspected he only did so when something reminded him it was a thing normal people were supposed to do.</p><p>"What, and here I thought that touch of malicious fear entity made me look striking and mysterious -though I'll admit I'm rather more fond of your new features," Jon said, tugging softly on a curl of Martin's hair and watching it spring back into place. "White looks good on you."</p><p>Martin paused with a wry grin. "I may never get used to you saying things like that. Can you imagine if you'd heard yourself giving me a compliment three years ago?"</p><p>"Good Lord. Someone would have thought I'd been replaced and taken me out on the spot, I expect." Jon went quiet. "I really was terrible to you, back in the beginning. I'm not sure I ever apologized."</p><p>Martin kissed him then, sweet and smiling and still the slightest bit unsure. "I think I got the idea," he said, closing his eyes with a contented hum as Jon buried a hand in his hair.</p><p>"Even still. I hope you'll let me make it up to you."</p><p>"I might be able to think of a few things. Toasties, for a start."</p><p>"Martin," Jon said sternly, "it's nearly midnight. We may be inhuman avatars of unholy gods, but we can still be civilized about things."</p><p>"Don't look at me like that! I feel like you're about to fire me."</p><p>"What, as my boyfriend?"</p><p>Martin laughed again. "God, I used to be so convinced every day in the Archives was my last, you know. I was terrified! It seems so silly now."</p><p>"Your boss banishing you to an eternal fear dimension does give you a degree of perspective, I suppose."</p><p>"It really does. And in my case, an increased appreciation of masala cheese toasties."</p><p>Jon groaned, disentangling himself from the nest of blankets on their bed. "Fine! I get the hint, I'm going."</p><p>Martin sat up after him, wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. "Mm. Not just yet."</p><p>Leaning into the touch, Jon closed his eyes for what may have been the first time in days. They sat like that for some time in the evening quiet, still half wrapped in quilts with Daisy's little antique clock ticking away on the dresser. Martin matched his breathing to its steady rhythm; Jon remembered to do the same.</p><p>Anyone else would have believed it was a perfectly ordinary moment in the lives of two perfectly ordinary people. Alone together in the comforting dark of their small bedroom, Jon and Martin could believe it too, and that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>